A prank gone wrong
by chase88
Summary: In order to get House to take his mind off things, they decide to play a prank on him. The prank backfires, however, when Chase finds himself falling head over heels in love with Cameron. CaCh
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

All three ducklings were in the conference room doing various things and waiting because House had yet to show up. It seemed since Stacy had left that House had been coming in later and later and it was getting annoying, especially when one of them would have to lie between their teeth to Cuddy on their where abouts.

Chase was doing his crossword as usual when an idea struck him like ideas often do. Only this idea seemed promising and would actually get their boss to forget about everything else if the others agreed.

"Want to try a prank," He asked casually.

Cameron and Foreman shared a look and waited patiently for Chase to explain.

"We all know that it is obvious that he's still pining over Stacy right," Chase started.

Both of the other ducklings nodded in agreement.

"Well if we did something to take his mind off of it, he'll get over it," Chase finished explaining.

"Chase what prank is this going to be," Cameron asked concerned.

She always had to be the caring one.

"Even if that did work, I'm sure House would find out eventually and we'll have weeks of clinic duty and/or torture," Foreman added as an after thought reluctant to do anything that will get him in trouble.

"Well the prank'll help if a certain girl would agree to this," Chase said innocently.

Cameron shook her head crazily. Chase lost his mind! She was already rejected by House once and it was tough even to remember it. No, she was not agreeing with this, never.

Foreman, however, began thinking. Well, a girl would certainly take House's mind off Stacy, but not too long. Then it would get him to work early, but then again maybe not. Miracles don't always happen.

"Come on Cameron, all you have to do is to be a girl, not that you aren't already," Chase added on an impulse. "The thing is, all you have to do is follow him around, giggle, be annoying, and anything else like that."

"Do I look like a ditz," Cameron asked.

"Of course you're not, I'm just saying House hates all those things about a girl because he's-House and by doing things like giving him flowers or fretting over him will be perfect," Chase defended.

"What will be perfect," That innocent question got all three to jump up and turn around in astonishment.

"Nothing."

"Just biding our time."

"A case would be."

House looked from one to the next and then began writing symptoms in the board. Chase gave them a look that their little discussion wasn't over, but just left it at that for now.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Cameron met both Chase and Foreman at the Jewish deli down the street from PPTH. She still dissaproved of the whole act because it won't work and she hated playing a prank on people, she just thought it wrong to begin with. So she promised to hear them out and nothing else. 

"So what good will this do anyways, you know that House will soo find out," Cameron said as a greeting.

"Hello to you too," Chase said and Foreman covered a snigger.

"I just can't believe that you would come up with something like this especially something so mean and rude," Cameron chided.

"It'll help House-" Chase began.

"But in the long run, it'll only take him from the truth even longer," Cameron snapped.

Her face softened because she could never stay mad and mumbled an apology. It was one of her faults and the one thing House liked to make into jokes.

"Okay, I'll do this on one condition, you guys have to promise that this prank will be followed through until the end," Cameron obligued.

"Of course," Chase agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'll be one the in charged to see that this prank goes through until the end when House finds out and/or the prank is finished," Foreman added.

"What makes you think I-" Chase began.

"Please," Foreman said with an eye roll. "You plan to prove to your father that you can be fine without him backfired when you looked pissed throughout the whole thing."

"You try having a father like that," Chase snapped.

Both ducklings looked startled. Chase just didn't snap at anyone period.

"Sorry," Chase mumbled.

Foreman didn't let it drop, however, because he was sure that he'd never want a father like that whether he was rich or not. Rowan had never complimented on his son the whole time he was at PPTH, although he did compliment Cameron and him, which Foreman thought was odd but now began to realize must be a thing between father and son and completly left them be. Cameron's desire to fix things had brougt her to try to get them to communicate because she didn't believe that Chase and his father should have been so estranged for so long, but to make a long story short, it backfired. That was why Foreman believed he should handle being the manager so to speak.

Finally Chase nodded in agreement from the whole thing and glanced at his watch.

"I have to go," he apologized quickly and left.

Cameron and Foreman were left shaking their heads. Chase sometimes seemed to be more fussier when it came to food than an anorexic would, because the entire time they were here, he had been picking through his sandwich and then eventually ate half of it before leaving. If that wasn't a picky eater, then they both didn't know what was.

They left eventually, but none thought to pay attention to who was around them and therefore a little someone heard every word they had said. He smiled knowing the plan.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

Cameron still felt bad about the big prank they had planned but since it was going to help House anyway, she had finally agreed. The prank was going to be seen totally through, however, because she thought it was rude enough to trick someone and this plan of the other two was sure to get them extra hours in the clinic.

She was the last one to arrive in the conference room, besides House who hadn't come in yet. Chse was doing his usual crossword and Foreman had his usual coffee. Cameron got right to the point.

"So I be annoying mainly right," Cameron inquired.

"Yeah, hey what's a seven letter word for weasel," Chase asked.

"Traitor," House answered just coming in.

All three jumped about an inch and Cameron snuck a glare at the otherducklingsbefore smiling sweetly at House. House gave her a questioning look but wasn't prepared for when she grabbed his arm.

"Say am I just the peeeridiest girl you've ever seen," Cameron drawled emphasizing 'perdiest'.

"Yeah just peachie," House managed.

"I luuuuuvvvvv yooooouuuuu," Cameron exclaimed.

"Okay," House said before trying to escape.

It seemed Cameron had lost it.

"One thing House," Cameron pretended to pout.

"If we all had that one thing, the world would be a happy place," House retorted.

Cameron held on tighter to his arm. "I want you to bring me chocolates, say you luuuuvvvvv me, bring me flowers and take me to dinner; can you do that?"

House managed to slip out of her grip and limp out before Cameron could try anything else. Chase and Foreman, who were trying to hold their laughter in when it was going on, were now laughing their heads off.

"Really funny," Cameron said but she too ended up giggling at the big look that had been on House's face.

* * *


	4. Chapter four

House had spent half if not all day at the clinic, thinking about what type of crack Cameron was on or if she had plain lost it. The girl was the most healthy one emotionally, however, and usually it was her that tried to help people not the other way around. The door to the treatment room opened and he was relieved to know it was only Wilson.

"What are you doing here when there's about half a room full of people waiting to see a doctor," Wilson asked.

"I've chosen to stay sane," House replied turning on the television.

He wasn't going to discuss problems with a duckling when General Hospital was on.

Once the show was on commercial Wilson asked," So, what's going on with you and your staff."

House took a moment to answer and when he did, it was his usual sarcastic reply.

"Well let's see, Chase is still a pushover, Foreman's still black, and Cameron is giddy."

"Giddy as in extremely happy or Giddy in unusually happy," Wilson asked suspiciously.

"What do you know that I don't," House asked narrowing his eyes.

"Okay-" Wilson began.

* * *

Once the ducklings were finished laughing about the little fiasco a few moments ago, they found themselves bored. It wasn't every day that they could actually see a look of horror on their boss's face so it was mostly worth it. 

"I bet House is in the clinic trying to avoid you Cameron, maybe we should go offer to take over for him," Chase signaled.

Cameron looked a little annoyed at first, but then smiled confidently and headed out the door, both her co-workers in tow.

"House," she said in a sweet voice and bit back the temptation to laugh at the look of horror he gave her.

"Yes Cameron, I agreed to go to that restuarant with you so shoo," House slightly nudged her away.

"Hoouusseeee, I know it's too soon but I want," Cameron to paused for effectwhen House stopped at the door of the clinic.

"What," House snapped impatiently.

He had better things to do then to listen to this new giddy Cameron who was obviously on drugs.

"I wanta have your baby," Cameron finished in a whiny type voice.

House stood there shocked and suprise evident in his voice. He quickly nudged her aside and limped far away from the clinic as possible. Wilson was going to get a good visit and the man obviously knew something about him that he did not.

* * *

The three co-workers met at the same jewish deli that they had been in the following day when they had agreed on seeing the plan through. Foreman rolled his eyes at Chase's picky eating food habit but said nothing. He had over five good pictures on his polaroid camera and a great film that would most likely please the security guards when they watched the tape.

"That I have to admit was funny," Cameron commented taking a sip of her drink.

"See I'm a better manager then you guys thought I'd be," Foreman joked.

Chase rolled his eyes. Thank god his father hadn't actually worked in New Jersey except that short time with the leprosy kidbecause he didn't think he could have handled it.

"Will you cut that out," Foreman finally said out of frustration.

"What," Chase asked.

"You are pickier than those women with eating disorders," Foreman stated.

"There's a difference between being healthy and not eating," Chase huffed.

Foreman left it at that.

As they were leaving, two of them slightly staggering to their cars, jokes were exchanged about what to do with the photos afterwards. The only problem was was that there were too many ideas and a big risk of getting knocked on the head with House's cane, not to mention the torture afterwards. They all stopped as Cameron groaned.

"Oh my gosh, I think I locked my keys in the car," Cameron realized as she fished through her purse.

"Want me to open it," Foreman offered.

Cameron shook her head.

"Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything but I'm slightly drunk anyway and my spare's at home," Cameron added.

"Well with you guys being slightly intoxicated, maybe you'd like to stay at my place, it's closer," Chase offered.

"No thanks, but hey that whole prank idea was good and for the first time your credit," Cameron said and pecked him on the cheek.

Chase silently cursed as the girl left to call a taxi. Foreman was the only one who realized that this prank was going to be a bad idea if it continued.


	5. Chapter five

The next day Cameron was actually looking forward to annoying House. The prank was also working because House came in early and although he seemed to avoid the conference room, she saw him with Wilson quite a bit. She was a little hung over from the alcohol last night but the aspirin and coffee was helping some. Since this prank was such a success, she was convinced that any other ones would have the same effect. Sighing she went and started going through possible cases.

Foreman and Chase entered a couple moments after and sat in their usual seats. Cameron smiled and went over to the table, bringing a number of folders with her.

"This is the greatest prank ever," Cameron stated excitedly.

"Seems like it, House is with Wilson again; but HE is at work and not at home pouting or feeling sorry for himself," Foreman added emphasizing the word 'he'.

It took a jab in the elbow from Foreman to get Chase to look up from his crossword puzzle.

"Yeah I can't believe House would actually fall for this," Chase commented and went back to what he was doing.

Before any of them could ask Chase anything, Housepassed by and Cameron instantly jumped up and went to go after him.

* * *

As the day went on, so did House's last nerves. He was getting sick of Cameron following him around, giving him love sick looks, and bugging him at every opportunity. He was going to go home early, clinic hours be damned! The other thing was was that Wilson had a good idea what was going on, no matter how much he denied it.

Seeing Cameron come towards him, House groaned and attempted to get away from her. Good for Cameron, at least, she had no leg infarction and quickly caught up with him.

"Hey House," She began. "Your new nickname will be pookie-pue."

House flinched at the nickname and mentally cursed. Cameron was obviously in need of mental help, but the thing was he was sure that she would refuse it, saying that everything was fine and continue being annoying. Suddenly he got the perfect idea.

"Only if I could call you sweetie-pie," House drawled.

Cameron looked a little taken aback but nodded.

"Still wanta have my baby," Cameron asked with false cheerifulness.

"Only if it's named Gregie," House answered.

Cameron took the hint and left. House now knew that something was indeed fishy and now went to go ask Wilson about it.

* * *

Wilson was currently talking to Foreman as they sat at the cafetaria table and ate their lunch. He was also a bit suprised not to see the other two or House but the latter could be explained.

"This thing with Cameron and House, did you come up with it or was it Chase," Wilson asked all of a sudden.

Foreman's mouth literally dropped open.

"Pleeeaaassseeee! If you want to plan a prank, don't do it at that deli anyway because I go there most of the time," Wilson explained with an eye roll.

"So if you know, then House must know also. We're so dead," Foreman added.

"No but he's smart and he's began to get suspicous," Wilson said.

"That's not the only problem now," Foreman took a bite from his tray and pushed it away from him.

"What is," Wilson asked.

"I think that Chase has fallen for Cameron and hard," Foreman answered.

No one said anything for several seconds.


	6. Chapter six

House came into the conference room just as Chase was leaving. He blocked the young Australian with his cane because if he couldn't get answers from Wilson, he sure as hell was getting the needed information from the blonde doctor.

"Hoax is up, what the hell is wrong with Cameron," House asked.

Chase just looked at him.

"Is she taking too many cocaine? Alcohol? Don't tell me that she slept with you again," House added sarcastically.

"Maybe she likes you House. You are just too much of a misanthrope to see it and what's up with you, anyway?" Chase asked seeing as House was too mad for his liking.

House had a thought and it was that the whole hospital was going crazy. That or it was a really bad dream where Cameron admitted her feelings for him, Foreman avoided him, Wilson didn't tell him everything, Cuddy didn't have to coax him into clinic, and Chase actually had a backbone. Nah, it had to be a funny coincidence, House thought. He wacked Chase in the shin when he attempted to leave.

"What's your problem," Chase asked irritably.

"You. Are. Moody," House commented.

"You are a miserable hag," Chase shot back.

House rose his eyebrows.

"I played a prank on you," Chase finally said.

"How does this play into Cameron asking me to have her baby with her," House asked curiously.

Chase sighed. "I asked her to distract you because you were way too miserable."

"There must have been an ulterior motive behind this," House remarked temper rising.

Of all the damned rotten things that they could have done, it had to have been this. He got it now, the team was just anxious to get him back to work. Did they know that he was entirely miserable all the time? No all they cared about was themselves.

"If you really want to know, to keep you from thinking about Stacy. You know what it worked because you're way too busy thinking about what's wrong with everybody else except yourself that you didn't even remember to pine after her," Chase snapped.

A very un-Chase like behavior, House observed. He wasn't going to consider it at the least because he was too angry that they'd plaly that type of prank on him.

"You had no right to even try that! Excuse me, All of you Australians must go into other's businesses," House exclaimed.

"You had no right to invite my dad over for that consult. You have no right to even try to find out about my personal life because that's what it is personal, but no it had never even stopped you because all you care about is a puzzle that can't be solved," Chase snarked and just before he left he added, "By the way I quit!"

"Goooddd to hear it buddy!" House yelled emphasizing the word 'good'.

It was when Chase had truly left that House compleplated the reasons behind the Aussie's actions. That was when the Foreman and Wilson showed up.

"We heard your yelling all the way down the hall, House Chase just can't quit," Wilson told him.

"Why not, it's his choice," House retorted now taking a seat and taking vicodin for his throbbing leg.

"The bigger problem is that Chase is way too head over heels with Cameron," Foreman told him.

House thought for a moment and smiled. He had a way to get the Aussie back after all. He then turned to both of them.

"Were you all in this prank," He asked.

Foreman and Wilson looked shocked but then Foreman answered, "Actually I was in the planning and Wilson overheard."

"You didn't even tell me, your best friend," House asked turning to Wilson emphasizing 'me' and 'best friend'.

"Never mind," House interrupted before the others could begin to talk. "I have a plan that's guarenteed to work..."

* * *

Note: In the next chapter will be the plan that House intends to share and Cameron and Chase may end up together or NOT!

Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter seven

Cameron was doing some gels in the lab and hiding from House. Give him some time to cool off until she could continue with the prank was the plan, but until then, Cameron opted to just hide until things blew over. That was when someone slid into a seat next to her.

"Hello Cameron," The voice she dreaded greeted.

"Hi House," She greeted back nervously.

"When will kids learn that playing pranks on their boss is insufficient because they are more likely to find out than anything else," House commented looking for a reaction.

He indeed got his wish for she went from her normal color to a chalky white and looked like she was going to throw up at any second. Her startled expression was way to exciting but House knew he hadn't come for this.

"I have a preposition for you," House told her as she wiped at her forehead and tucked several hairs behind her ear.

"What is it," She asked.

"We're going to play a prank," House answered a little to excitedly.

"What!" She gasped.

"I mean it is on Chase, who as you might know started this whole prank and even I'm impressed that his plan worked for this long considering," House stopped arubtly.

"How much vicodin you had," Cameron asked with a gulp.

"That doesn't matter. You will do the prank. Oh I know I'm forgetting something, yeah, Chase quit," House faked regret.

Cameron was shocked as she listened to House's little preposition. She'd just have to play along.

* * *

"You think this will work," Foreman asked when House came back.

"It has to or I'll have to interview two new people," House remarked.

"Why two," Wilson asked.

"Because Cameron will quit out of guilt. Sad really but I can't help it that she has really mushy feelings," House answered turning on general hospital.

"But how would you know that it will actually work," Wilson continued.

"Chase is really gullable. He may have had a ten minute backbone, but he's gotten it from Cameron and the fact that he thought she didn't love him. He will be hunky dory when Cameron is done with him or I get to do two new interviews which is a wast of time and best not happen," the other two stared at him dumbfounded.

"Okay I have now and again have been unfortunate to ramble," House defended.

They rolled their eyes and House continued to watch his favorite television show.

* * *

Cameron hesitated and then rapped her hand on the door. It took several minutes but then Chase did answer the door.

"Hello, Cameron?" Chase greeted suspiciously.

"I'm not doing this prank anymore," Cameron started off.

"Yeah I know," Chase answered.

Cameron gulped and then grabbed his face to hers and kissed him passionately. Chase ended it with a big look of suprise on his face.

"Cameron," He started.

"I wanta have your baby," Cameron stated.

Chase gaped at her and was about to shut the door on her but she slid in preventing him from doing so.

"Is this a joke," Chase asked. "If it is then it's over. I bet House sent you to do this because he hates me and I told him off," Chase was cut off from his rambling by Cameron pressing him against the wall and kissing him again.

"Even if House did send me I still would have went without his word. I love you Chase, it may have took me a long time to figure this out but I LOVE YOU!" Cameron shouted the last part realization dawning on her.

"Cameron..." Chase was at a loss of words that he just gaped at her.

"Chase," Cameron said.

"Yeah," Chase asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Cameron ordered.

Chase happily complied.

* * *

It was long after hours and mostly every single person went home. Even the visitors had been long gone for a couple hours now, but House sat there twirling his cane and waiting for something as was Wilson.

"Do you know that when you are indeed proved wrong, I get fifty bucks," Wilson told him breaking the silence.

"Save that for when I'm right," House corrected.

"You can't be always right, that would be a curse," Wilson commented.

"But on the up side it will be a gift also," House drawled.

"You're seriously going to waithere all night until you're sure aren't you," Wilson asked and added, " Chase is right about something, you can't just leave a puzzle unsolved."

"I can too," House argued. "Let's go, drinks on you."

"Thanks alot," Wilson grumbled but smiled anyways.

It was when they were at the car when House stopped in his tracks.

"I forgot something," House said.

"What's that," Wilson asked curiously.

"My cellphone," House answered entering.

When he grabbed it he heard the echo of his phone ringing in the office. He smiled and went to go answer it.

"Hello..."

* * *

Note: There's only one more chapter and that's the epilogue.

I'd really appreciate any reviews. Thanks for those who have already submitted reviews.


	8. epilogue

House smiled smugly as Wilson payed up.

"I seriously don't know why you would get someone to spy on them," Wilson whined as he handed House the money.

"Easy, One I knew that Cameron would rather do clinic duty then hurt her newfound love's feelings. Two, I knew that she has indeed loved him for a while, why else would she willingly take meth and jump him. Three, Chase isn't naive and would think it's a prank. Finally four, they will finally realize that I'd expect them to do clinic which is the real prank," House explained.

Wilson's eyes narrowed.

"Your saying that you planned a prank with Cameron, knowing she wouldn't follow through because that wasn't the prank at all. It was you making them thinkthat theywill have clinic duty? Excellent House," he rolled his eyes.

House took a vicodin and lazily watched every once in a while when someone would go by.

"I'm suprised Cuddy wasn't involved," House commented.

Wilson almost choked on his drink.

"You did something didn't you," House accused.

"House get over Stacy," Wilson simply said and then left.

House had yet to know what Wilson had meant but then he had an idea.

* * *

Chase woke up early to find Cameron gone. He grumbled thinking it had been a dream until he felt hands go to his forehead. He smiled to himself. He loved her and now that it was out that she loved him too, he realized that his prank had actually been good, sorta. He was taken out of his thoughts when a wet wash cloth was put over his head.

"Wha-" he started and then winced at how weak he sounded.

"You have a fever," Cameron answered smiling.

"Funny I didn't realize that before," Chase said also smiling.

Those were contagious.

"Neither did you notice the red itchy marks all over, but then again, love is blind," Cameron explained.

Chase groaned.

"House is going to have a good one," Chase muttered.

"Actually I think that had been his pay back all along," Cameron said as she got into bed next to him.

"Why would you think that," Chase asked.

"I have them too," Cameron simply said.

Chase kissed her and she deepened the kiss. Chase broke it momentarily.

"That baby you wanted," he asked.

"I wanta boy," was her only reply.

* * *

Cuddy sat at her desk and did paperwork. In reality that had been what she did for the past week, with House going to clinic for once and Cameron falling in love with him all over again, she felt little need to be there. It was when she was to her suprisingly last page of that last pile that she noticed that someone was there.

"You, Cuddy, are the most devilish of all."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's childish behavior.

"House, don't act that way," she warned.

"It took me a while to figure it out, why you were not available to those other men," House rambled on.

"House your childish," Cuddy snapped anger rising.

"Your heart was always taken by that one man," House said now an inch from her.

"Who was that," Cuddy asked feeling her breath on his.

"Mine," was House's only reply.


End file.
